


Green-Eyed Super

by theflamingokid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealous Lena Luthor, Mutual Pining, canon? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamingokid/pseuds/theflamingokid
Summary: Kara Danvers wasn’t angry. She wasn’t annoyed or upset or frustrated. She wasn’t even sad. And she most certainly was not jealous.Except now Lena was across the ballroom laughing with one of the most beautiful women Kara had ever seen - a woman she had willingly hugged upon greeting - and she was smiling her Kara smile and blushing at someone who was decidedly not Kara. But no, Kara was not jealous.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 478





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes...it's not beta-ed and I wrote it on my phone!

Kara Danvers wasn’t angry. She wasn’t annoyed or upset or frustrated. She wasn’t even sad. And she most certainly was not jealous.

Of course she wasn’t jealous. That would be preposterous because Lena was her friend and she didn’t owe Kara her undivided attention and she was her own person and Kara had no hold over her and... She had explained this to Alex (and Nia and Winn and Eliza and really why did all of these people think there was more to her relationship with Lena?) multiple times. If you asked Kara on an average day, she could - and would - list for you all the reasons why getting jealous over your best friend paying attention to other people was ridiculous and a little gross. It was only in the quietest and most honest moments that Kara admitted to herself that she didn’t get jealous because she didn’t have to.

It’s not that Lena didn’t attract attention. Lena is objectively beautiful, plus she’s a genius, a billionaire, and a member of one of the most notorious families in America. Lena did nothing but attract attention. Kara could be dumb, but she’s not stupid. She saw the way that people fawned all over Lena, showering her with compliments and praise to her face and then gossiping behind her back. She saw the lust in the eyes of people at the galas they attended, the way their gaze lingered on Lena’s perfect jawline and collarbones and...other assets. No, it’s not that Lena didn’t attract attention. It’s that she didn’t return it.

For all that the people around her wanted more, Kara knew that they only got Boardroom Lena or Scientist Lena or Philanthropist Lena. Even at game night, the SuperFriends got Friend Lena. Only Kara got LENA. Only Kara got the twinkle in her eyes or the mischievous smirk, the double-dimpled smile or the achingly soft vulnerability that came with sleepiness or a little too much to drink. All of those things that made up the multiple facets of this remarkable woman were for Kara alone.

Except now Lena was across the ballroom laughing with one of the most beautiful women Kara had ever seen - a woman she had willingly hugged upon greeting - and she was smiling her Kara smile and blushing at someone who was decidedly not Kara. But no, Kara was not jealous.

“Who is that talking to Lena?” Alex’s voice came to her through a fog. “They seem...chummy.”

Kara glanced sideways at her sister, confirming that the smirk in her voice was present on her face as well. She frowned silently.

Alex was still looking at the two women across the room. They both wore floor length evening gowns, Lena in a sleeveless emerald green dress with mandarin collar and fully open back that showed off her milky skin and the other brunette in an off-shoulder dress of royal purple. Kara, who had earlier that evening been feeling very dapper in her navy blue suit with the velvet jacket, suddenly felt underdressed.

Alex continued without even looking at Kara. “I mean, I get it. She’s gorgeous! If she looked at me like that, I’d probably swallow my tongue.”

Kara’s jaw clenched. Not that she’s jealous; it’s just that she has eyes and doesn’t need someone telling her the obvious.

“Wow! I didn’t know that Lena could smile like that! I mean, other than at you of course.” Alex’s voice sounded like it was coming from underwater and Kara was drowning. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears, the pounding of her heart an increasing percussion. She felt her chest burning and the flush moving up her face.

“Kara? Kara!” Alex’s hand was on her chest, the other squeezing her bicep. Kara focused on the sensation of her touch. She needed a lifeline.

“Kara, you need to close your eyes.” Alex some urgently and softer than most humans would be able to understand. “Kara! Your eyes are glowing.”

Kara sucked in a breath and snapped her eyes shut. She could feel it then, the burning pressure behind her eyes. She puffed out a little exhale and could immediately tell it was cold enough to show in the air. Her chest clenched. She hadn’t been this out of control since she was new to Earth.

“Alex.” Her voice sounds rough to her own ears. “I- I have to go. I need-I can’t be here right now.”

Alex squeezed her arm again. “I’ll make your excuses. Be careful.”

Kara made it out the door and then was gone in the next blink.

—————————————————————————————————  
Lena Luthor was very jealous.

She knew she had no right. While she had long ago admitted to herself that she was hopelessly in love with Kara, she knew that her feelings were unrequited and that she had no hold on Kara. That didn’t stop her from thinking about Kara all the time and subconsciously picking out outfits she thought Kara would like or having the caterers provide mountains of potstickers or even having the string quartet play arrangements of *NSYNC songs. Still, knowing that Kara wasn’t interested in her and experiencing it first hand were two different things.

She had been disappointed that evening when she arrived at the gala and didn’t see Kara there. Lena knew she had been planning to attend, but perhaps a Super emergency had Kara running late. She busied herself making small talk with investors and promoting the youth center for whom tonight’s funds were being raised. She had just about reached her limit with the old men and their wandering hands when she heard her name called out from behind her.

“Lena Luthor! Aren’t you a sight?”

Lena turned quickly to see one of her oldest friends looking radiant in a purple gown.

“Samantha Arias!” Lena gave her an uncharacteristic hug. “I can’t believe you’re finally here!”

Sam feigned shock, “I’m sorry. I thought you were my best friend Lena, but you can’t be. Perhaps you know her though? Gorgeous, frighteningly repressed, never hugs first?”

“Shut up, Samantha!” Lena blushed, but chuckled. “I’m the new and improved version.”

“I don’t suppose that has anything to do with a certain reporter that I’ve heard so much about?” Sam smirked slyly at Lena as her blush deepened. “Where is the infamous Kara? I am dying to meet her.”

“I haven’t seen her yet tonight,” Lena glanced around. “Sometimes she gets held up at-“

Lena suddenly caught sight of Kara across the room and froze. Normally this would have been due to the way the blue of Kara’s suit brought out her eyes or the sinful way that her slacks hugged her thighs. But tonight all Lena could see is the intensity of her gaze and the way she couldn’t take her eyes off of...Sam.

The sharp burning in in Lena’s chest was immediate. Yes, Lena Luthor was very jealous.

“Earth to Lena!” Sam squeezed her hand. “Want to finish your sentence?”

Lena cleared her throat, trying to keep the tears she felt prickling the backs of her eyes at bay. “She’s over by the food. The blonde wearing the blue suit.” Sam started to turn her head in that direction. “Would you at least try to be subtle?” Lena snapped.

Sam let out a low whistle of appreciation. Lena clenched her fists. Sam is one of your dearest friends. DO NOT LASH OUT!

Sam turned her attention back to Lena, only sneaking glances over to Kara. “Down, girl! I’m not going to make a move on your wife,” Lena scoffed, flushing, but Sam ignored her. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know the redhead next to her though...”

Lena quickly glanced back to where Kara stood. She hadn’t even noticed Alex standing with her. She smiled fully at Sam, as her heart unclenched slightly. “That’s Alex, Kara’s sister. She’s a very gay federal agent who rides a motorcycle and has a soft spot for children.”

“I think I’m in love,” Sam breathed. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go meet my future wife!”

Lena felt a genuine laugh bubble out of her. “I really am glad you’re here, Sam. I’ve missed you!” She took Sam’s hand with a squeeze.

“I’ve missed you too, Lena,” Sam replied with a watery smile. “I can’t tell you what it means to see you so happy. Kara’s been good for you.” She squeezed Lena’s hand back. “Now stop delaying the inevitable and take me to your girl!”

Lena laughed again and began to lead Sam toward Kara and Alex. She felt her spine stiffen automatically when she saw Kara. Something was wrong.

Alex had her had on Kara’s chest and was murmuring to her. When she saw a puff of frost in the air, she began to panic. She dropped Sam’s arm and sped up, maneuvering her way through the crowd, but by the time she reached Alex, Kara was gone.

“Alex!” Lena knew that anyone would hear the fear in her voice, but this was about Kara. She couldn’t help it. “What happened? Is she okay?”

“She was upset about something and needed some air.” Alex answered Lena with a small worried frown. “I think she went home.”

“What upset her? Did someone do something?” Lena began to shift into CEO-mode, her voice hardening and her posture becoming rigid as she searched for a focus for her nervous energy.

Alex looked slightly uncomfortable as she met Lena’s gaze. The affect was immediate and Alex’s heart ached as she watched Lena deflate and heard her voice become small. “Alex? D-did I do something?”

Alex’s eyes went soft instantly and she stepped into Lena’s space to take ahold of her arms. She and Lena had butted heads in the past, but Alex loved her like a sister and she hated seeing her so insecure. “You’re going to have to ask Kara for the details because it’s not my place to tell you, but you need to know that you did nothing wrong.”

Lena chewed at her bottom lip. “But I did something.” There was no question in her voice anymore, just sadness.

“Lena.” Sam said her name firmly, well versed in the way that her best friend would spiral into self-doubt. “If there’s one thing that I know from having to listen to you babble about Kara for hours at a time, it’s that you two are solid. Just go talk to her.” Sam shifted her gaze to Alex slightly with a sly smile. “I’m sure she would SUPER appreciate it.”

Two pairs of steely gazes were on her face instantly. She laughed before lowering her voice so no one would overhear. “Come on. Glasses and a different hair do? I may not be a Luthor-level genius, but that’s insulting.”

Alex closed her eyes like she was in pain. “She really thinks it works.”

Lena shifted uncomfortably. “It works well enough.”

She glared at both Sam and Alex when she heard mutters of “useless lesbian” and “stupid in love” from them and then glared even harder when they just grinned at her.

“She’ll be okay, Lena. She just needs to calm down and talk it out.” Alex spoke with the authority of an older sibling. “Just text me later and tell me how it went.”

“Wait! You want me to go talk to her?” Lena’s voice went up an octave. “But you’re her sister, her rock. She’ll want you!”

“Listen, Luthor,” Alex shook her head with a smile. “As much as it pains me to admit this, she doesn’t need me right now. You are her favorite person in the world and I think the feeling is mutual.” Alex glanced at Sam. “Besides, your lovely friend and I have a date with a very large stack of nondisclosure agreements.”

Sam’s smile turned positively wicked, “Mmm, kinky! And we haven’t even been properly introduced.” She thrust a hand out as Alex’s cheeks flushed. “Sam Arias, newly installed CFO of L-Corp and very single mother.”

Alex smiled slowly and took her hand, “Dr. Alex Danvers, Assistant Director of the DEO and very single sister of Supergirl.”

Lena glanced between them as they stayed gazing at each other. “Well, this is both adorable and unsettling. I’m going to go. Sam, please make my excuses.”

Sam didn’t even glance at her as she waved airily. “Go get your girl.”

—————————————————————————————————

Kara Danvers was just about to start in on her third gallon of ice cream when she was startled by a knock. Normally she would have heard someone long before they arrived at her door, but after spending the past 45 minutes having an existential crisis, she felt she got a bit of a pass.

After leaving the gala, Kara had realized that, unless she didn’t care about the structural integrity of her apartment, she needed to blow off some steam before going home. She headed to an abandoned warehouse that she knew was scheduled for demolition and, after an x-ray sweep to make sure there was no one around, began pummeling the walls. She tore through concrete and scorched beams, all while berating herself.

Idiot! Each thought was punctuated with the slam of a fist. Of course Lena would have some beautiful brunette come sweep her off her feet. A beam fell at Kara’s feet. Three years she’s been your best friend and you never realized that you were in love with her? A wall came down. You absolute moron! She continued until the building was in ruins and she could feel most of the anger gone from her system.

Finally with a tired sigh, Kara shook some dust out of her hair and wiped her face. Her fingers came away wet. Without a second glance at the destruction around her, she flew home.

It wasn’t until she was in the shower that she let the tears truly fall. What if she had ruined everything? Could she watch Lena be with someone else? She knew she wanted to love Lena in whatever way was allowed, but now that she realized how she felt, she wasn’t sure if she was capable of being just friends with her. When the water ran cold, she got out and put on her coziest pajamas - the ones with the dancing potstickers - and curled up on the couch with a gallon of ice cream.

By the time she had worked through the rocky road and then the mint chip and was starting into the raspberry fudge, she had a plan. She was going to woo Lena Luthor and show her that they belonged together. She was Supergirl! She didn’t give up in a fight and she was not going to give up her chance for happiness with the love of her life. She-

The knock on her front door snapped her out of the mental pep talk she was giving. “Lena,” Kara sighed almost in relief. She was here, at Kara’s apartment, not dancing the night away with That Woman. Kara straightened as she opened the door and channeled as much of Supergirl’s attitude as she could while wearing unicorn slippers.

“Lee-“

“Kara,” Lena spoke over her. “I don’t know what I did to upset you, but you have to know that I’m so sorry. I would never want to hurt you. You have to tell me what it was. I promise I’ll fix it!” Lena took a shaky breath, her worries and anxieties all bubbling to the surface at once. She started to speak again, but it quickly turned into only noise as Kara pulled her into a tight hug.

“Shh, Lee,” Kara’s voice was muffled, but soothing in Lena’s ear. “You didn’t do anything. You’re perfect. I just saw her and there was so much and I got overwhelmed.”

“Her?” Lena stiffened and pulled back. “You mean Sam.”

Kara shrugged, beginning to pace. “I guess. Tall, brunette, gorgeous? She was with you at the gala.”

Lena closed her eyes and willed the tears not to fall. “So you saw Sam and you got so overwhelmed that you almost lost control of your powers.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah, I mean, I just got so hot and it was like I couldn’t breathe!” Kara tried to explain. “It was like I had tunnel vision and all I could see was the way you looked at her.”

“Wait, what?” Lena’s eyes widened. “You were looking at me looking at her?”

“You smiled your Kara smile at her and you hugged her!” Kara’s head snapped up and her eyes locked on Lena. “I know I’m probably way too late and I should have figured out how I felt sooner and you have That Woman now, but,” Kara struck a Supergirl pose without really meaning to. “Lena, I love you and I am going to show you how good we could be together!”

Lena’s eyes filled and she choked out a wet laugh. “You beautiful idiot. I was smiling my Kara smile because I was telling Sam, my best friend from college, about you. I love Sam, but I have been hopelessly IN love with you since the day I met you.” Lena gasped slightly as Kara was suddenly right in front of her.

“You love me?” Kara whispered, taking Lena’s face into her hands and wiping away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. “I love you so much, Lena. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

Lena smiled up at her. “Say it again.”

“I love you. I love everything about you. I am IN love with you.” Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat pick up with each statement she made. “Can I kiss you?”

Lena surged up to connect their lips in a kiss that was messy and awkward and perfect. They slowed, exploring the feeling of being together in a new and exhilarating way until Lena finally needed air. Kara continued leaving little kisses all over her face, traveling to her neck and behind her ear. She was already addicted to the way Lena gasped when her teeth scraped just so over her pulse point and the little stutters of her breath when Kara bit gently on her earlobe. Kara reconnected their lips in a deeper kiss, biting Lena’s bottom lip and then licking it gently.

“Kara,” Lena moaned as Kara continued her assault on her neck. “Darling, as much as I want to do this - and believe me, I want to do this! - your sister is worried about you and I promised I would update her.”

Kara groaned and pouted. “Alex is ruining my fun and she’s not even here!”

“Just a quick phone call,” Lena soothed. “Then you can carry me to the couch and we can make out for hours.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “You’re the best girlfriend in the universe!”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Lena teased. “Someone is awfully presumptuous.”

Kara grinned cockily. “Girlfriend is just the start, baby. I fully intend to make you my wife.”

Lena’s eyes darkened, “Call your sister quickly. We have plans.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but here we are...so a little Alex/Sam content by request, plus the story of how Sam and Lena became friends.

That Samantha Arias is a flirt was a statement none of her friends would dispute. They would probably add that she is also sarcastic, a tremendous busybody, and a total smart-ass. Depending on how recently she had annoyed Lena into acknowledging her emotions, the term, “pain in the ass” might also be bandied about. In addition to all that though, she was also an incredibly dedicated and protective friend.

So now, as she stood with her eyes still locked on Alex’s after Lena hurried away, she couldn’t help but choke out a plea for reassurance. “Alex, please tell me that I did not just send the best person I know to get her heart broken.” Her eyes and voice hardened. “Because your sister might be a superhero, but if she hurts Lena, I WILL go full on supervillain.”

Alex’s eyes softened. “You know, as a protective older sister, I’m supposed to take that seriously, but, as someone who also loves Lena, I approve.” She stepped toward Sam and took her hand. “Look, Sam, I can’t know how their relationship will play out, but I can tell you with certainty that the only people who don’t know that Kara is in love with Lena are Kara and Lena. I can also tell you that after watching Lena with you, I think Kara’s finally figured it out.”

“After watching her with me?” Sam looked puzzled.

Alex chuckled, “Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t be jealous watching a gorgeous woman hugging and laughing with the woman you love?”

Sam smirked, “Gorgeous, huh?”

“Uh,” Alex flushed and cleared her throat. “Anyway, Lena’s pretty lucky to have a friend who will threaten to become evil for her.”

Sam’s laugh spilled out and Alex felt her heart rate pick up. She wouldn’t mind hearing the sound a lot.

“I think we both know that anyone who can call Lena a friend is the lucky one.” Sam’s smile softened with memory. “She is the most loyal and generous person I have ever met.”

Alex nodded slowly, “It took me a while to realize it and I’m ashamed to admit that I wasn’t the kindest to Lena when she and Kara started spending time together. Protective older sister and all that.” She paused and smiled slightly. “Even my stubborn stupidity was no match for the dedication that they have to each other though. Lena is better to Kara than anyone she’s ever dated and most of her friends too! Did she tell you that she filled Kara’s office with flowers just because Kara wrote a nice article about her?”

Sam laughed, “Okay, she’s a little extra too!” Sam glanced down and realized they were still holding hands. “Now then, why don’t we find a dive bar and I’ll tell you all about how Lena Luthor changed my life?”

On another night it might have occurred to Alex that she and Sam were very overdressed for Al’s, but at the moment she was far too enchanted with Sam’s sparkling brown eyes and the softness of her fingertips as she led her to a booth in the back of the bar. Alex was pleased to discover that Sam appreciated a good Scotch as much as she did and she splurged for something more top shelf than her usual fare.

They had just gotten settled with their drinks when Alex’s phone rang with Kara’s tone.

“Kar?” Alex answered, her voice filled with concern. “Are you okay?” Alex was quiet for a moment. “Hold on, I’m with Sam. I’m going to put you on speaker.”

“-sorry I had to run out, but Lena’s here now and everything is fine.” Kara’s voice rushed out from the speaker. 

“Just tell them, Kara, so we can get on with more important things.” Lena’s voice was slightly muffled, but still audible.

“I’m getting to it, babe.” Alex’s eyebrows shot up at Kara’s reply and she made quick eye contact with Sam.

“I take it things are going well?” Alex teased.

Kara giggled, “Things are great. I’m in love with Lena and it turns out she loves me back! Isn’t that amazing?”

“Finally!” Alex exclaimed. 

“YOU KNEW?!?” Kara yelled through the phone. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Kara, literally everyone knows.” Alex rolled her eyes. “There’s a whole betting pool going about when you two will get together.” She paused. “I wonder who won…probably Jess.”

“JESS BET ON US?!?” This time it was both Lena and Kara. 

Sam and Alex both burst out laughing. 

“Alex,” Kara pouted. “Don’t make fun of us!”

“Listen,” Alex’s voice softened. “I’m just glad you finally worked it out. I’m happy for you both.” Her voice became menacing. “Lena, if you hurt my sister, they’ll never find your body.” Sam glared slightly, but Alex just winked. “Kara, I can’t kill you, but, if you hurt Lena, I’ll make sure you never get a single taste of Mom’s chocolate pecan pie ever again.”

Kara gasped slightly, then said, “That’s fair.” There was some shuffling as the phone got moved around. “Lee? What wrong?”

“Your sister threatened you for me!” Lena’s wobbly voice came through the phone. 

“Yeah?” Kara sounded confused. “She loves you. I assume that I’ll be getting similar shovel talks from Sam and Nia - probably Brainy too. That’s what you do for people you love, baby.” 

“Damn straight!” Sam chimed in, causing watery laughter to erupt from Lena. “You have people now, Lena. Get used to it.” She grinned wickedly. “And more importantly you have an absolutely ripped reporter who is stupid in love with you so don’t you think you have better things to do right now than get weepy?”

“I can think of a few…” Kara muttered without thinking. Alex winced, grimacing further as her sister squeaked out, “Oh! We’re hanging up now. Bye.” and disconnected.

“I think I need to bleach my brain so thanks for that.” Alex scowled. Sam just grinned cheekily. “Alright, Arias, you promised me a story.”

“Buckle up, Danvers. It’s a long one filled with one Lena Luthor being wonderful and extra AF.”

_ Sam had met Lena Luthor a decade earlier at MIT. Lena was an 18-year-old prodigy with two years of university under her belt and the weight of her family’s legacy on her shoulders. Lena excelled in her classes, setting records and winning awards with her inventions and scientific breakthroughs, but she was a mystery to everyone on campus. She never attended parties and she rarely spoke to anyone socially, not to mention that most people were too afraid of her family’s reputation to even try.  _

_ Sam, on the other hand, was a 20-year-old single mom on the verge of both a nervous breakdown and becoming a college dropout. While incredibly smart, she was struggling to keep up in many of her classes. Between taking care of a very active 3-year-old, working two jobs, and taking a full load of classes, she barely had time for the readings and assignments. Even so, she was well-loved by her professors and classmates. She had a way of lighting up a room and making people feel seen that endeared her to everyone and, if she hid her constant exhaustion and fear about her ability to juggle all the balls she had in the air, that was nobody’s business but her own. _

_ On the day it started, things had finally gotten too much for Sam. Her midterm exam results made it pretty clear that she needed to spend more time studying if she wanted to keep the partial scholarship she had. How she could possibly manage that, she didn’t know. And so she found herself in the back of the science and technology section of the library doing everything in her power to stay quiet as she sobbed into her hands.  _

_ Sam startled as she noticed movement next to her. She glanced down and saw a box of tissues being slid from the other side of the shelving unit. She turned and looked through, but the only gap in the books was the space for the tissues to get through.  _

_ “I don’t mean to intrude,” A girl’s quiet voice came from the aisle over. “I, um, I just thought you might need these.” _

_ Sam chuckled wetly, “Thanks. That’s really thoughtful, if embarrassing for me.” _

_ The voice warmed slightly, “No need for embarrassment. I only stumbled on you because this is my normal crying spot.” _

_ “I should have made a reservation,” Sam joked. _

_ “It’s the hottest spot in town,” The girl said dryly. There was a pause and then a throat being cleared. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I know you don’t know me, but maybe that makes it easier?” _

_ Sam was quiet. Maybe for a little too long because the girl began to backtrack ne _ rvously,  _ “I’m sorry. That was stupid. I’ll just go and leave you-“ _

_ “Wait!” Sam spoke quickly. “Don’t go. Maybe talking would help.” She heard the girl settling down next to the shelves. “I got pregnant in high school, had Ruby when I was seventeen. It was a one-off situation with the guy and he made it clear right away that he didn’t want any part of it. Still I figured that I could manage on my own so I told my mom. Turns out she didn’t want any part of it either.” Sam could almost feel the girl’s sharp inhale. “I floated around from couch to couch for awhile after getting kicked out and I managed to graduate early. I worked any job I could find and scraped up the money to get a single room and be able to see a doctor. After I had Ruby, I enrolled in community college. I worked on campus and got daycare through the school. I worked a second job to pay our bills and did everything I could to get myself here.” _

_ Sam took a shaky breath, “But now I’m here and I’m barely surviving. I’ve got a full class load. I’m working full-time to pay rent and tuition and books and working a second job part-time to pay for daycare so that I have somewhere for Ruby to be while I work the first job and do classes. I’m lucky if I get 4 hours of sleep a night and now it’s clear that even that is too much because I need to be studying more.” She choked out a sob. “I just feel like I can’t catch a break.” _

_ Sam closed her eyes as the quiet surrounded her. She was just starting to think that she had completely scared the girl away when she heard her speak. _

_ “You’re amazing.” The girl’s voice was filled with awe and what sounded like tears. “You have been beat up by life and betrayed by people who should have cared for you, but you just keep fighting. Fighting for yourself and for your daughter..” The girl paused and swallowed audibly. “More than that, you’re dealing with all this and yet you go out of your way to be kind and helpful to the people around you. I’ve seen you, Sam. I’ve seen you give comforting hugs to someone going through a rough time. I’ve seen you stop to help the custodian pick up trash from a can overturned by thoughtless frat boys. I’ve seen you give a kind smile and hand up to someone most people shun.” Her voice shook a little on the last sentence. “If anyone deserves a break, it’s you.” _

_ Sam was stunned, partially because she didn’t realize the other girl knew who she was and partly because she felt seen for the first time in a long time.  _

_ “I wish there was something I could do to help,” the girl continued.  _

_ “You have.” Sam almost whispered. “I didn’t realize how much I needed to just tell someone. Thank you for listening.” _

_ From there they two chatted about other things, each on their own side of the selves. They found that they had many interests in common, from science and technology to their newly admitted attraction to women. Finally, Sam braved the question that had been on her tongue for awhile, “you clearly know my name, but I don’t know yours...who are you?” _

_ Sam heard the girl get to her feet quickly. “I, uh, have to go. It’s been nice talking to you!” _

_ “Wait!” Sam scrambled up and moved to catch her. “Don’t go!” The aisle was empty when Sam turned the corner, but she noticed the corner of a black, leather-bound notebook peeking out from under the shelves. She picked it up, tracing the spine with her finger and turned it over. There was a small gold LL on the cover.  _

“So Lena listened to you? That’s it?” Alex sounded skeptical.

“Don’t interrupt. That’s only part one.”

“Sorry.”

_ A week after Sam’s interaction with Library Lady _ -

“L.L., you get it?” 

“Yes, Sam, I get it. How about  _ you _ get on with it?”

_ A week after Sam’s interaction with Library Lady, she was called into the administrative office. She was a little nervous since she had never been called in before. Luckily, being Sam, she knew the office manager and so was able to seek out a friendly face. _

_ “Delores!” Sam smiled at the older woman. “How are you? How are the grandkids?” _

_ Delores smiled back broadly, “Oh, you know, full of mischief as always!” _

_ “You or the kids?” Sam teased, chuckling at Delores’ scoff. “Any idea why I was summoned? Am I in trouble?” _

_ “Oh, please! You’re an angel.” Delores patted Sam’s hand. “It’s your tuition check, dear.” Sam froze, her heart pounding. Had she miscalculated her budget? Did it bounce? “We need to return it.” _

_ “Wait, what? Why” Sam began to breathe heavily. “Am I being kicked out?” _

_ “No! No, of course not.” Delores ushered her into a chair. “Take a deep breath, sweetie.” She smiled kindly at Sam. “It’s good news! Your tuition has been paid.” _

_ Sam’s head was swimming. What was happening? She listened to Delores explain things, only half understanding and hoping that she would be able to piece it together once her head no longer felt like it was stuffed with cotton. _

_ She focused back on Delores when she felt the woman squeeze her hand. “Sam, honey, it means you can stop working so hard and start to live the life you deserve.” _

_ Her eyes welled. “I don’t understand.” _

_ Delores smiled enigmatically. “It seems that there are other people out there who understand that you deserve a break.” Sam’s head snapped up. That cleared a few things up. “Sam, don’t overthink it; Just do it for Ruby.” _

_ Only a handful of people knew Sam’s story, but Delores was one. Her advice about potty training and tantrums had been some of the most valuable education that Sam had received thus far at MIT. _

_ Delores handed her a packet of papers. “All of the details are in here. Read through them and sign, then return them to me. I promise you it’s all on the up and up.” She pulled Sam in for a hug and whispered, “Trust me, sweetie. You deserve this more than any student I’ve ever met.” _

_ Sam nodded, dazed. She made her way to one of the campus coffee shops and began to read through the papers. The first page was a letter congratulating her on being the recipient of the Maeve Kieran Memorial Scholarship, an award for outstanding students balancing education and parenthood. She diligently read through all of the details of the increasingly outlandish windfall. By the time she reached the end, she was 90% sure that she knew who was behind all of this. She shook her head and began to make plans. _

“Sam,” Alex said slowly, “Are you telling me that Lena set up a fake scholarship so that she could help you financially?” 

“No, not at all.” Sam shook her head. “I’m telling you that Lena set up a completely legitimate scholarship so that she could help me financially. Now stop interrupting.” 

_ A week later, Sam’s plan paid off. She had been staking out the library everyday waiting for the moment that she could ambush Lena and she was starting to think that it was the wrong tactic because there had been absolutely no sign of her. She was close to giving up when she caught a glimpse of raven hair and designer clothes. She gathered her books quickly and tried to be stealthy as she followed Lena to the back of the ancient history section. She waited patiently until Lena had settled herself at a study table tucked away from sight in a section to which, based on the dust caking the books, few to no students ever ventured. _

_ Sam took a breath and marched up to the table. “You have some explaining to do, Luthor!” _

_ Lena’s eyes went wide and she seemed to get even paler. “I- What-” She cleared her throat. “Excuse me?” _

_ Sam stared her down. “A full ride scholarship? With housing and daycare?” She rolled her eyes. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” _

_ “No!” Lena flushed, “I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _

_ Sam sat down heavily at the table. “Lena, did you really think I wouldn’t figure out that you put together that scholarship.” She sighed. “You’re one of about three people at this school who know I have a kid.” _

_ “You have a kid?” Lena said, feigning surprise. She faltered under Sam’s look and then visibly deflated. “How did you figure it out?” _

_ Sam laughed slightly and pushed her journal toward her. “When I was crying, you said you’d seen me give a hand up to someone most students shun. The only person there when that happened was the person I helped,” Sam took her hand and squeezed. “You.” She paused for a moment and pulled something from her bag. “Although, I have to admit, this definitely helped too.” Sam slid the monogrammed notebook across the table to Lena. _

_ Lena laughed. “Vanity has always been the Luthor downfall.” She sobered. “Are you mad? I promise I don’t want anything from you.” She exhaled slowly and glanced at her hands. “I just wanted to help.” _

_ Sam stared at her for a moment. “Lena, what you did was the strangest, most over the top, and outlandishly generous thing I’ve ever heard of.” Lena looked up to see Sam smiling tearily at her. “I’ve been drowning and you threw me a lifeline.” _

_ Lena sucked in a breath. “My mom - my real mom I mean - was a single mom. I was little, but I can remember the way we struggled at times. How tired she was, how hard she worked. I don’t want Ruby to miss out on you because you have to work so much harder than everybody else.” _

_ Sam looked thoughtful. “Maeve Kieran. That’s your mother’s name, isn’t it?” Lena nodded, her eyes brimming. Sam beamed at her. “She would be so proud of you. You’ve done a beautiful thing in her honor.” _

_ Lena choked back a sob. _

_ “I want to make sure that the scholarship helps more parents than just me.” Sam said, suddenly. “Can I share the money with other students?” _

_ Lena scratched the back of her neck, looking a little embarrassed. “I, uh, I set it up to help 5 students a year and it seeded with enough money to last for ten years. By then the interest on the endowment will fund the future years.” Her cheeks colored slightly. “I didn’t want you to feel singled out.” _

_ Sam stared in amazement. “Lena Luthor, I have been trying to become your friend since the day I pulled you off the ground after those dickheads knocked you over so I hope you know that now you’re stuck with me.” _

_ Lena grinned. “I think I could get used to that.” _

“And that’s how we became best friends,” Sam finished her story and leaned back with a smile.

Alex let out a low whistle, “I would say that I can’t believe Lena would do that, but I totally can. She’s something else.” Alex watched Sam as she sipped her whiskey. “It’s certainly no surprise that she recognized a good investment.”

Sam gave her a lopsided smirk, “You flatter me, Danvers.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “So Ruby is what, 13, 14 now?”

Sam nodded, “Fourteen. She’s in her freshman year.” She smiled, softly. “She is an amazing kid. So kind and thoughtful...and full of sass.”

“Takes after her mother then…” Alex laughed as Sam feigned offense before joining in.

Sam and Alex spent the next several hours playing pool, swapping stories, and gradually getting closer and closer to one another in their corner booth. Conversation flowed easily and Sam couldn’t help but reflect on how at ease she felt in Alex’s company. It had been a long time since she had felt such an instant connection. She smiled as she thought of how they must appear to the other patrons at Al’s, dressed in their evening wear and laughing, loudly and freely.

Sam’s smile grew as she noticed that Alex had almost unconsciously taken her hand and was now playing with her fingers. They were both pleasantly warm and rosy-cheeked from the drinks and Sam was having a hard time remembering why it would be a problem to climb onto Alex’s lap right there. 

“Alex?” Sam murmured softly, instinctively knowing that any loud noise would pop the bubble of safety surrounding them. 

“Hmm?” Alex only hummed a reply, more focused on the feel of Sam’s skin as her fingers traced up Sam’s wrists and forearms.

Sam shivered, her eyes closing slightly at the sensation of Alex’s fingertips on her skin. “It’s- It’s getting late.”

Alex finally seemed to focus on Sam’s words. Her hands stilled and she pulled back slightly, “Right. Right, you probably need to get home to Ruby.” She shook her head a bit and seemed to withdraw into herself. “I’m sorry. I, uh, I shouldn’t have kept you here so long. Um, let me take you home.”

Sam leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek. “Ruby is at a sleepaway camp for the next week and I stayed here because I  _ wanted _ to be here.” She dragged her thumb along Alex’s cheek bone. “More than you could know.”

Alex gave her a small smile, the relief clear in her eyes.

Sam chewed on her lip as she stared into Alex’s eyes. She straightened up slightly as she seemed to make a decision. “This is probably too fast and maybe I’m misreading this, but I like you a lot and I’m hungry so,” Sam took a deep breath and said in one exhale, “do you want to come over and eat a 2am pizza with me?”

Alex’s eyes brightened, “How do you feel about pineapple on your pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to give us a little morning after look.


End file.
